Dangan Ronpa A Showdown of Despair
by HypePanda
Summary: Despair tries to destroy Hope again. Will it work? SYOC closed! Prolouge: Our Protagonist Randell Von Novalis (kizi199) wakes up in a strange place with fellow students. They learn about a game that will test thier Hope in a Showdown of Despair.
1. OC Form

Dangan Ronpa: The Battle Against despair

Hello I am looking for 32 SYOC's. Yes 32! First come first serve, but you must fill out the complete form down below and PM me your form. I am looking for a lucky student and a hidden despair student with a talent to throw everyone else. 16 Boys and 16 Girls. I also don't care about repeat talents from previous games. Good luck!

Name:

Gender:

SHSL:

Eyes:

Hair:

Skin:

Body: (What this means is he buff like Ogami and Nidai, chubby like Togami, Childish and Small like Fujisaki, or maybe bust like Asahina and Akane.

Cloths:

Personality:

Speech Patterns:

Back Story: Be Creative!

Secrets: (Can be embarrassing, sad, or even despair inducing like murder.)

Fears:

Habits: (Like if he hides his face when he gets embarrassed)

Possible Motives: (What would drive your character to murder?)

Execution: (Must fill out! Don't forget execution name!)

Romance: (Is your character interested? And if so what would the character be like? How would the love grow?)

Motivation for going to Hope's peak:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Interactions with others:

Free Time Events: (Just give me the gist of it. Don't go into super detail. Like how the character grows and what does he tell the protagonist? This will be canceled if your character becomes the Protagonist.)

Trails: (What does he/she do? Help in arguments? Do an autopsy? Investigate? Or do didily squat?)

Fate: (Survivor/Murderer/Victim. Give me a reason when you chose. You could also have a character become a traitor)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Health: (Are they healthy, how a health condition, sick, or do they have low self-esteem.)

Quotes: (Give me 3 – 5 and one has to be an introduction.)

Please fill out completely and have fun filling it in. I will send you a message if your character is chosen and remember to send I to me through PM.


	2. Trailer

**Hello everybody I'm back! I am still in need of OC's so please submit! I have received many OC's and I would like to thank those people! I have made a Trailer so you can get ready for the story!**

**Dangan Ronpa: A Showdown of Despair!**

**Trailer**

Two people are speaking in a dark room.

"Do you think it will succeed?" A male voice asks.

"It will." A genderless voice responds.

"Then you have my permission, don't disappoint me. Make it a show worth watching." The male voice says back.

"Uppupu!" An easy going mechanical voice laughs. "It will not disappoint!

A sun now shines on a giant school. A teenage boy pushes the doors open with a smile on his face. He steps into the huge school.

"I thought Hope' Peak was supposed to be a school that brings Life and Hope. Instead it only brought Death and Despair."

Now 32 students stand in a hotel lobby, in front of them is a recipient's desk. A bear, one half white with a black eye and the other half black with a menacing red eye jumps into the air and lands on the desk.

"Hello, I am Monokuma!" The bear yells. "I am the manager of this hotel! This is where you will spend the rest of our lives!"

"A hotel?" A boy asks.

"The rest of our lives!?" A girl screams.

"Uppupu!" Monokuma laughed. "This is Despair Hotel, were there is only one way to leave!"

A chill went up my spine as I listened to his next words.

"You must murder a fellow student!"

The Game of Killing began.

Harukai Kasahara SHSL Game Desinger

"We can't give up on Hope!" Harukai yelled. "Help will come, I'm sure of it!"

"Help's not coming!" Monokuma yelled appearing from nowhere.

Kasai Ichijo SHSL Thief/Neith Takary SHSL Bully

"Don't talk to my friends that way!" Kasai yelled.

"Shut up ya runaway puppy." Neith said with a smirk.

Megumi Ishikawa SHSL Bartender

"I'm not in the mood for your damn lecture." Megumi said sipping her beer.

Valeria Steffen SHSL Actress/Aigis Nakami SHSL Logic

"Someone killed her?" Valeria asked. "Why!?"

"I highly suspected this would happen." Aigis said.

Norio Ishikawa SHSL Physical Therapist

"Megumi! Stop drinking we're in the middle of a Class trail!

Class Trail End!

Sweat fell down my face. The Roulette began to spin. Did we get it right? Or did we get it oh so wrong? The Roulette came to a slow stop…

Who died first?

Who is the Protagonist?

Did they get it right?

Read the story to find out. Update every Thursday.

**Well I hope that set up some Hype and Suspense! Please continue to support the series and thank you to the people who sent OC's and the people who support the series.**


	3. Pro, Part 1: Welcome to Hotel Despair!

**_Hello! I would like to super apoligize! I know some of you have thought I gave up on Danganronpa: Showdown of Despair, but here is the NEW beggining! I hope you enjoy it! _**

I took a deep breath as I looked at the giant building looming over me. It was the biggest building there of course, it was my new highschool. It was the key to my new world, It was Hope's Peak Academy! It brings the most talented and skilled high schoolers to one single place, a place we're people can reach there dreams! Graduation means you can do anything you desire in the whole world! The school was built to raise hope in the whole world's future! There are these types of academies all across the world! You need two things to enter Hope's Peak: First, you must be attending highschool. Second, you have to be the best in what you do. No normal kid around your block can join, you don't find the school, the school finds you. And they say the school has enrolled more students than it ever has, and that only highness how nervous I am.

Anyways, maybe I should tell you who I am. It's only right for you to know who's telling this story. My name is Randall, Randall Von Novalis ( Kizi1999). I have bright blue eyes and honey blonde, short wavy hair. I had a fair skin tone and I was muscular while at the same time fit. I wear a baseball jacket that was white with a few blue stripes that covers a Navy blue t-shirt. I had on black pants and my red sneakers. I've heard of many students attending the school and just thinking about them made me nervous. There was the SHSL Logic, SHSL Surgeon, SHSL Gambler, and the SHSL Lier to name a few. I remember my the letter I was sent word for word.

**_Dear Mr. Randall Von Novalis_**

**_We have recently decided that your can join our Elite school Hope's Peak Acadamy. You can join the school if you so please under the title of Ultimate Spy Student. We hope you will join us at our school!_**

I was so psyched when I figured out I was invited and I couldn't shut up about it, but now standing at the gate all I could fell was immense nervousness. I checked my watch that said it was 7:52 AM, 8 minutues until the opening ceremony. I stepped into the main hall with high hopes. As I stepped into the building I got a sudden quick headache, the room began to swirl and I began to stumble and I feel forward on my face the world turning pitch black

**_Welcome to Danganronpa! Showdown of Despair!_**

My eyes flickered open to see nothing, but pitch black darkness. At first I was confused, but then my training kicked in. I rolled to my right and fell onto the ground. I had been laying on something, probably a bed. I stood up and felt the wall to find something, a switch maybe? I flicked up and my eyes were barrage by light. I had to blink a couple times while my eyes adjusted to the light. After I did, I surveyed the room. What I had rolled off of was indeed in fact a bed, it was king size and I had been laying on the edge, it had one giant white pillow and a huge red blanket. Two wooden polls stuck up from the edge of the bed and we're coneteced at the top and had red curtains hanging down. Dressers lined across part of the right wall a a table sat infront of the bed. There was a giant bathroom and a giant TV. This was a room made for royalty, is this the kind of service the acadamy presents. I doubted that I thought as I looked at the table. On the table was a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk, a note, and a ID card. My stomach growled as I realized how hungry I was, I didn't care how suspicious this was I was starved. I downed the cookies and milk. I picked up the ID, there was a picture of me on there, it also listed my name, age, and birth. I put it into my jacket pocket and I read the note.

**_Please report to the Hotel entrance. Thank you._**

Hotel? Now I was really confused. I walked up a big brown wood door and opened it up, I stepped into the hallway on a mission to figure out what was going on here. The door shut behind me and locked automatically, but I ignored and I took a right down the hallway. It was a lucky guess cause I found a sign that said Hotel Entrance this way. I walked straight and found a group of teenagers infront of a giant red door with a sign above that said Hotel Entrance. People looked at me as they noticed me walk towards them.

"Yo, I'm Randall!" I said trying to make a good first impression. "I'm the Super Highschool Spy."

This caused eyebrows to raise and some curious looks. I wasn't surprised at all with the reaction.

"Did you get a note saying to go to the Hotel Entrance also?" A girl said.

She had monochrome-gray eyes, she had light blonde roots that slowly fade to orangish red. It's rather long and swishes to one side, I couldn't stop thinking how fluffy it looked, not trying to be wierd or anything that is. She was Caucasian and was smallish in size, but she had a very nice rack, not trying to be a pervet or anything.

"Yes," I answered curious that I wasn't the only one who got the strange note. "Did you try the door?"

"Yeah, it's locked," A guy said.

He had hazel eyes and messy light blonde hair with bangs nearly covering his right eye. He had fair skin and had a slim body size. He had a messy dirty red hoodie on top of a white tank top. He had blue jeans with knee high brown cowboy boots and a big bunny clip in his hair.

"I see, so we all passed out and woke up in a room and got a note," Monochrome girl said.

This bit of info surprised me so much I nearly jumped.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves to each other," A girl with a red electric guitar swung over her shoulder.

Everyone nodded there heads in agreement. Okay time to get to know everyone.

Saving Game...

_**Well that's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think down below! I don't know when the next part will come out, but it won't take six months! See you later!**_


	4. Pro, Part 2: Welcome to Hotel Despair!

**Welcome to everybody's favorite introduction chapter! I'm sorry, but it must be done! Randall will be meeting all the super duper high school level students! I bet you're just as excited to meet them! So let's go! **

I looked around at the large group of students that had formed in front of the doors. They had all been to talk to one another about the situation... besides one person. Monochrome girl. She kinds stood in the corner away from everyone. I decided to approach her first since I didn't want to interrupt anyone's conversations. Like I said she was very petite about two - three inches below five foot. She wore white boots with black accents, dark gray shorts, a light gray t-shirt, and a white long sleeved jacket that reached her mid-this. She wore a black headband. Monchrome girl had well monochrome eyes and light blonde roots that slowly faded into an orangish red. It was rather long and swished to the right side of her face. And not to sound creepy it looked rather fluffy.

"Hey!" I said trying to act friendly. She smiled at me, but I immediately could tell it was force.

The smile dropped from her face and she placed one hand to her hip.

"Hello, I am Aigis Nakami . You have probably heard of me, I am know as the Super Duper Highschool Logic."

**Aigis Nakami (AndriodSoul)**

**Ultimate Logic**

The Ultimate Logic. Being born the child of an extremely rich family known as the Nakami CO. she would receive little inheritance. She detached from her family at the young age of ten. She quickly became rich within a year due to her logical way of buying and selling stock. She eventually bought out her family's company when it reached it's financial peak all before the age of 16. She is also known as the greatest rival to Byakuya Togami.

"I think you should introduce yourself to the rest of our classmates, besides staring at me like a deer in headlights," She said with smirk, but quickly changed her face to a apologetic look.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said walking away.

I walked up to another boy who had just finished talking to the girl with the guitar.

He had bright turquoise eyes and light layered orange hair that reaches just above his shoulders. He had medium-light skin with freckles covering his face. He had a fairly short stature about Aigis' height and though he wasn't very scrawny he also had no muscle. He wore a bright orange neon jacket that had sleeves a little too big for his arms. He had a pair of faded jeans on that had the ends tucked into multicolored converse. He had big orange framed glasses.

"Hiya I'm Chiko Fugoya. Who are you?"

**Chiko Fugoya (htfnutty101)**

**Ultimate Comic Book Collector **

"My name is..." before I finished my sentence he started talking again.

"What's your talent?"

"I am ..."

"I'm a comic book collector! Do you like comics? Cause if you do I have a whole bunch!"

It seemed every time I attempted to say something he would interrupt me with something else. Known as the Ultimate Comic Book Collector he has gained a collection of more than thousands of comic books. He has the rarest of the rare and the best of the best. His collection is said to be worth about 1 million, 500 thousand dollars in total. I decided to go talk to someone else while he continued to rant about comic books. I walked up to a boy with thin almond shaped brown eyes. He had long black hair that covered his eyes and almost his right eyebrow. His skin was somewhat porcelain and he had a very slim body. He wore a beige cardigan which fitted loosely and only the last two buttons were buttoned. He wore a dark gray dress shirt and he wore black slacks with black dress shoes.

"Nice to meet you Randall! My name is Julian MacAleese, but you should call me Jules. I'm the SHSL Janitor!

**Julian MacAleese (Jayut)**

**Ultimate Janitor**

Julian MacAleese known as the ultimate Janitor. They say that when he enters a room the next time he leaves it's cleaned. Working at museums, five-star restaurants, government buildings, and five-star hotels he has made many breakthroughs in the cleaning industry.

"You should introduce yourself to everybody else!"

"Right," I responded with a grin.

I approached two boys who were talking quite animatedly, as I got close I realized they had a good half a foot on me, looking about 6 foot. One had blue eyes and brown shaggy hair. He had tan skin along with some muscle. He had on a white t-shirt with anime characters on it, a pair of jeans and blue sneakers. He had on a backpack that was the shape of a Panda. He had a red bandanna going across his head with a dragon going across it. The other boy had gold eyes and blue hair that went halfway down his back. He was decently skinny, but not much muscle. He wore a red jacket and a pair of dull green pants and black shoes. He had on a pair of thin rectangular glasses and a necklace with a 1-UP mushroom at the end of it.

"Hey guys," I said with a smile.

"Hey man, wassup?" Gold eyes asked, "Hakurai Kasahara is the name, game designing is my...game. That sounded better in my head."

**Haruaki Kasahara (PoisonBanana)**

**Ultimate Game Designer**

Beginning his career in game designing in junior high, he programmed, designed, and made music for his first game 'Angels in Hell', which sold over 2 million copies in the first week of release. He has since made many games, all being at the top of the charts.

"Yo! I'm Dave Shadows! Super High School Level Gamer!" Dragon Band said with a huge grin on his face.

**Dave Shadows (davaba21)**

**Ultimate Gamer**

Dave Shadows, the top player in well... everything. If it has to do with games he is the best at it, but something bugged me...

"Hey Dave, can I ask a question?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked.

"Isn't your last name Koto?"

"Ahhhhhh!" Dave yelled covering his ears, "please don't call me Dave Koto! My name is Dave Shadows!"

I quickly apologized and backed away... quickly. I looked around for someone else to talk to and my eyes landed on a specific person that made my blood run cold, and I had no idea why. He had amber yellow eyes and caramel brown hair with messy styles. He seemed to be extremely fit and seemed like he would be tough to take down in a fist fight. He had a sleeves dark blue flak jacket on, a turtle neck light blue shirt, a long white scarf wrapped around his neck, blue baggy jeans, and white sneakers. He had black glasses with a sunset coloring lens. Other than his weird fashion sense he look like any other freshman in high school, but I couldn't shake the feeling. In my days as a spy I have meet many, many people. A lot of them had killing intent, most of the time that was focused on me. But this kid, he had crazy malice. I felt as though he planned to murder every person in this room in the most brutal, cruel way possible. I didn't notice until a second later I was shaking, It was official, this guy was not normal. It didn't matter how many terrorist, government generals, or murders I ran into, none them scared me as much as this kid right here did. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder that brought me back to reality. I turned around to see a boy giving me a worried look. He had red eyes and hair that was short and a little messy. His skin was lightly tanned and was well toned. He wore a formal black shirt that was unbuttoned revealing a gray shirt. He had a pendant with a red gem hanging around his neck.

"You sense it to?" He asked changing his expression from worried to serious, "his malice."

"Yay, I sense it, who are you?" I asked also with a now serious look on my face.

"My name is Asher," He said taking my hand in a firm grip and shaking it.

**Asher ? (Faceless Perisher)**

**Ultimate ?**

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He says his name is Rayleigh Clario," Asher said with a flat tone in his voice.

The pieces finally fell into place.

"Asher, that man is the Ultimate Psycopath," I said.

**Rayleigh Clario (Lunatic Craze)**

**Ultimate Psycopath**

"Ultimate Psycopath?" Asher asked surprised, "why would someone like that be allowed to attend here?"

"I heard Hope's Peak wanted to study his behavior," I said. "Asher keep a eye on him, tell he if he tries anything."

"Got it," He said as we walked away from each other.

I decided to approach two guys talking to each other. One had dark brown wavy hair that was extremely messy and bright blue eyes. He was also very pale. He had a white t-shirt on, red hoodie, jeans, and brown shoes. He had a silver pendant hanging from his neck. About the same size was a boy with short red hair, his face kind of hidden behind a red cap. Though he has only about 5 foot he was very muscular. He had on a blue sleeveless hoodie, the hood was over his cap. He had a bandage wrapped around the mid section of his right arm. He had on worn out blue jeans and black sneakers, I approached the two. When I got closer I realized they were using a table in the corner to arm wrestle and there was a small crowd around them. I turned to the girl standing next to me who was watching. She had brown eyes and black hair in a small braid on the back of her head done up with a pink ribbon, her hair reached her neck. She was pretty slim and tall and had a huge rack, it took all my willpower not to stare. He had on a gray t-shirt, open orange jacket, blue skirt, white socks, and purple winter boots. Her skin was slightly pink. She looked at me with a smile.

"Hell, my name is Valeria Steffen, it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm the Super High School Level Actress!

**Valeria Steffen (MikuLeekGirl)**

**Ultimate Actress**

Valeria Steffens has been performing in plays from a young age. Some people call her the Queen of the Stars, it fits someone with such a beautiful smile.

"The two boys arm wrestling over there are Kasai Ichijo the SHSL Thief and Neith Takary the SHSL Bully

**Kasai Ichijo (The hazel-eyed bookworm)**

**Ultimate Thief**

A member of the infamous Tokyo Hogo gang, nicknamed the Culebra they say you'll never notice him until it's too late.

**Neith Takary (NellisTable)**

**Ultimate Bully**

The Ultimate Bully Neith Takary, this is one guy whose bad side you want to stay off, that's to say he had a good side. Get him mad and you'll get the shit beat out of you, along with some scars and remarks to remember the occasion by. Another person in the small crowd sat against the wall drawing in a sketchbook, I decided to approach her. She had bright violet eyes and dark brown hair tied in a side braid, her skin was pretty pale like she didn't get in the sun much. She was about my height, 5 foot 6, maybe a couple inches shorter. She wore a zipped black hoodie matched with a purple skirt, knee-length white stockings and black shoes. She had purple headphones around her neck and a black backpack on her well... back.

"Hey, what are you drawing?" I asked looking down at her.

She looked up at me and gave me shy smile, "Just the arm wrestling match, I'm just passing the time."

"I don't believe we've meet yet," I said as she looked back at her sketchpad.

"My name is Mitsuki Akamine. I hope we get along," she said as went back to being completely immersed in her drawing.

**Mitsuki Akamine (xluvr17)**

**Ultimate Artist**

Her drawings have astounded many famous art enthusiast, and has won every art competition she has entered. She specializes in every type of art style as the Ultimate Artist. I approached a guy who stood in the small crowd watching with a huge smile on his face. He had bright green eyes, and short light brown hair. He was fairly built and was tanned, he was pretty tall and slender. He wore a black leather jacket, black jeans with chains hanging off them, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves.

"Hey," I said walking up to him.

He turned to we with a big smile on his face," Yo I'm Kurosu Ketsuki. Nice to meet ya."

**Kursosu Ketsuki (xXFieryAbyssXx)**

**Ultimate Hypnotist**

The Ultimate Hypnotist, a talent I personally found weird. There's not anything wrong with it, I just don't see the point in having the skill to make people do whatever you want. No matter the situation. I felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to look at the last person standing in the crowd. She had light skin and silver eyes with longish black hair. She was small, but pretty damn fit. She wore a light blue and white jacket, black shorts, gray and pink sneakers, and dark blue rectangular glasses.

"Hey! I'm Catherine Kuwata the Ultimate Tennis Player! It's awesome you got picked to be here too!"

**Catherine Kuwata (Leon-Muwata)**

**Ultimate Tennis Player**

Catherine Kuwata the legendary queen of the courts. She took herself to the Japan Championships representing her school and won every game, each with a flawless victory. There are rumors she is the younger sister of Leon Kuwata the Ultimate All-Star.

After I talked to the crowd for awhile, I turned was shocked to see another person in the crowd I hadn't seen before. She had dark green eyes and dark caramel hair the reaches her lower back. She was wearing a large white flower pin. She had a thin tall figure, and pale skin. She wore a black buttoned up jacket, a light lavender skirt, with ankle socks and pink sneakers. Her left hand was bandaged, someone that stood out to me was the bruises that covered her right arm. I walked up to her thinking of introducing myself.

"Hey, I'm Randall," I said with a smile.

She looked at me surprised, "Ah! I'm Noriko Nishikawa...The Ultimate...Button Maker."

**Noriko Nishikawa (MayoMace3)**

**Ultimate Button Maker**

The Ultimate Button Maker, her buttons are rare and valuable, one is worth from 500 - 5,000 dollars a button!

"I would like you to stop looking at me," She said looking down at her feet.

"Yeah of course," I said looking away.

I looked at the rest of the kids I haven't talked to yet. There were a lot.

**Hey, everybody! Sorry for the long chapter that were only introductions! I would like to apologize, because the next one will be only introductions only also! Yeah there are 14 more characters to introduce! This one was getting kind of long so I decided to stop it halfway through. I'm going to start the second half of the introductions right away! And if your character didn't appear in this one don't fret! They will most likely appear in the next one! And if your character did appear tell me what you think! I need all the feedback I can get! Bye!**


End file.
